


Vincent's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Vincent is seen painting a portrait of Winnie the Pooh and his friends and Tony calls him a baby, he decides to tell the trouble-making boy a story about when he first met Pooh Bear, Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and the others during the first day of Autumn in the Hundred Acre Wood and how he learned to appreciate them and not find them babyish.





	1. Chapter 1

The Clark siblings were at the Fudo household as one of their usual visits and where Tony scoffed as he saw one of Vincent's portraits of the stuffed animals from Winnie the Pooh.

"Has anyone seen my pink?" Vincent asked. "I'm almost done with Piglet."

Snow White carried a tube in her mouth for him.

"Thanks, Snow." Vincent smiled to his cat and took the tube and put the paint on his brush for Piglet.

"You are so lame." Tony smirked as he thought someone painting a portrait of stuffed animals was lame.

"Excuse me?" Vincent glared slightly.

"Tony..." Lee scolded his youngest brother.

"Don't you know anything?" Tony scoffed to Vincent. "Winnie the Pooh is for babies!"

"He is real and so are the others." Vincent said.

Tony scoffed. "You guys are weird, I mean, your dad likes singing and dancing ponies and you talk about the Care Bears all the time, Estelle I'd understand, but it's pathetic when you guys do it too."

"Tony, stop it!" Megan scolded.

Felicity soon came over with a basket of goodies for her cousins and their friends, she smiled, but she soon frowned as she heard Tony and Vincent arguing about Winnie the Pooh.

"I even thought they were for babies one time before actually meeting them." Vincent sad.

"Oh, really?" Tony smirked.

"Yes, really!" Vincent huffed. "Uncle JJ and Aunt Rosie read us a storybook one night!"

"Then your aunt and uncle are a couple of babies." Tony mocked.

"Hey, leave Uncle JJ alone, he's Mom's special little buddy!" Akito got in his face with a glare.

"May I continue?" Vincent asked.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"Tony here is dissing on Winnie the Pooh." Vincent put his hands on his hips.

Felicity gasped. "Tony! He is a great bear and you'd be lucky to meet him!"

"Why? So he can tell me where my nose is?" Tony smirked.

Lee soon taped Tony's mouth shut. Tony muffled and then glared at his brother Lee.

"I loved those stories from Uncle JJ and Aunt Rosie..." Vincent bowed his head in nostalgia. "I didn't think I'd like them at first... And then we had a grand adventure and had to save Christopher Robin."

This seemed to interest Tony a little bit.

"Please tell us when your first adventure started." Megan begged.

"Well, of course, we were little," Vincent replied as they all decided to sit down. "Long before we met you all..."

Flashback to when the kids were seven and eight...

Atticus and Mo decided to have a date night together, but of course, they would need a babysitter, and even Cherry and Forte were busy, so they had to call someone else over: Mo's little brother who was 'the best uncle ever next to Uncle Planet'.

"Hey, Momo," Junior smiled to his big adoptive sister as he was with a young blonde girl his age who brought a storybook over. "I brought Rosie along, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is and I see she's brought a storybook with her." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yes, I love fairy tales..." Rosie smiled back. "Especially about trolls." she then said, seeming to somehow remember her adventure in Central Park with her older brother Gus and them and of course, Stanley.

Atticus and Mo both soon left. The kids said goodbye to their parents.

"All right, kids, let's have some fun!" Junior smiled to his niece and nephews.

"Yay!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent cheered.

"What should we do first?" Estelle smiled.

"Why don't we play some games?" Rosie suggested.

The kids first played games, they then had some dinner, they then watched TV together until there was a thunderstorm which knocked the power out. Junior soon brought out candles and they all sat together.

"I suppose now would be a good time for your story." Rosie suggested as she brought out the book she brought.

"Yay!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

"Can we hear about the story of when you met a troll in Central Park?" Vincent asked.

"You've heard that story so many times already." Rosie giggled.

"Can we hear a story about the Tangerine Bear?" Akito asked.

"I'm afraid Christmas is too far away." Rosie smiled apologetically.

"Can we hear a story about Winnie the Pooh?" Estelle asked before hugging her Princess Odette doll.

"But that story's for babies." Vincent said.

Estelle pouted.

"Yeah, Estelle." Akito agreed.

"Oh, come on now, Winnie the Pooh is a wonderful story..." Rosie smiled to the kids.

"Well...Alright." Akito said while Vincent groaned.

Rosie cracked open her book with a smile. "'Once upon the last day of a golden summer, there was a boy and a bear'," she began to read the book. "'The boy, whom we shall meet in a moment was called Christopher Robin. The bear was called Winnie the Pooh. And together, they had many grand adventures in a remarkable place called the Hundred Acre Wood. But the grandest and most extraordinary of all their adventures was still to begin'."

Something from the book soon fell out and rolled over to Vincent it was a medallion. Vincent took a look while Akito and Estelle seemed distracted from the book. He then picked up the medallion curiously. The medallion soon glowed an autumn-like glow, blinding him slightly. Vincent's emerald eyes widened and he then shut them as Rosie told the story.

Soon enough, Vincent opened his eyes and he appeared to be outside somewhere that was not his own home. "Akito? Estelle?" he then called out for his younger twin siblings before running around to find them. "Come on, guys, whatever spell you guys put on me, it's not funny!" Vincent soon saw where he was and he couldn't believe it.

"I'm in the Hundred Acre Wood... But how...?" Vincent asked as he was alone right now. "Man, I just entered The Baby Zone."

He soon saw he was wearing the medallion he picked up earlier.

"This must have sent me here...Great." Vincent groaned.

There was humming heard and Vincent turned to the source as a yellow bear in a red short-sleeved shirt was climbing over a turned over tree trunk.

'I might as well get this over with.' Vincent thought to himself before going over to the yellow bear.

The bear hummed before falling flat on the ground and chuckled. "Oh, hello there!"

"Hi..." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"I say I've never seen you in the Hundred Acre Woods before." The yellow bear said.

"My name's Vincent, I'm kind of staying here for a little while," Vincent said before whispering to himself. "Hopefully not long."

"They call me Winnie the Pooh!" The yellow bear announced with glee and chuckled. "Hmm... I wonder if I should get some honey before Christopher Robin gets here?" he then went to the nearest tree.

"I hope a bee stings him..." Vincent muttered in annoyance of being stuck here. He then remembered that bees would attack anyone in sight if their honey was taken in that world.

"Today, I believe, is a good day for being Pooh." Pooh smiled as he was headed for a tree to meet his human best friend.

'As long as I'm here, I might as well be involved.' Vincent thought to himself as he went to the tree.

Pooh hummed to himself along the way as Vincent followed against his will.

"And here, I should say, is a good place for being Pooh," Pooh said once he found the tree. "Any reason that I think of is a good one for being Pooh," he then sat down and giggled to himself. "But the very best reason of all is-"

"Pooh Bear!" A voice called out.

'There's only one boy I know who would call Pooh 'Pooh Bear', that must be Christopher Robin.' Vincent thought to himself.

Pooh soon announced that being with his very best friend was the best thing. Vincent turned over and saw Christopher Robin was coming over just then.

"You are just in time for the best part of the day." Pooh smiled to the human boy as he stood on top of the branch.

"And what might that be, Pooh?" Christopher Robin asked. "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Vincent," Pooh smiled simply. "And as for what be the best part of the day is when you and me become we."

"What am I doing here?" Vincent complained about being stuck in the Hundred Acre Wood.

Christopher Robin carried Pooh in his arms but seemed to back up slightly off balance to the edge off the cliff and they soon rolled and tumbled down the hill. Vincent soon went down the hill to keep up with them.

"Pooh, there's something I have to tell you." Christopher Robin frowned as he set the yellow stuffed bear on the ground once they stopped tumbling.

"Is it something nice?" Pooh asked before he was distracted by a butterfly.

"Not exactly..." Christopher Robin sighed softly as he was sure this was going to be hard on his friends.

"Then it can wait!" Pooh replied before he chased after the butterfly.

"It can?" Christopher Robin asked. "For how long?"

"Forever and ever." Pooh replied as he chased the butterfly through the forest.

"What did you have to tell Pooh?" Vincent asked Christopher Robin.

Christopher Robin sighed softly. "Tomorrow is the first day of autumn and that means I have to go to school."

"Oh..." Vincent frowned as that was going to be sad news to Pooh and the others.

"Surely you know..." Christopher Robin said since Vincent was school aged too.

"Oh, well, um, my education is different..." Vincent replied. "I'm actually home-schooled, so my education never really stops most of the time, unless I'm away visiting friends."

"It's going to be hard on Pooh and the others..." Christopher Robin sighed. "I don't think they would understand."

"Well, we'll worry about that later, right now, let's spend time with Pooh." Vincent said.

"I suppose so..." Christopher Robin sighed sadly.

Tony muffled to the others.

"What?" Akito asked after he took off the tape.

"OW!" Tony winced before glaring. "You guys used to be home-schooled? No wonder you're all a bunch of freaks!"

Akito narrowed his eyes and put the tape back on. "Go on, Vincent."

"Anyway, me and Christopher Robin both soon caught up with Pooh to spend enough time with him with some singing." Vincent said.

"Come on, Christopher Robin, we better catch up." Vincent decided.

"Okay..." Christopher Robin sighed softly as he felt bad about leaving his friends like this, but his mother told him that education was important.

"Forever and ever is a very long time, Pooh~" Christopher Robin sang as he and Vincent began to look for the yellow stuffed bear.

Pooh giggled innocently as he was hiding right now while Vincent began to climb up some trees. "Forever, Isn't long at all, When I'm with you~"

Once Vincent and Christopher Robin found Pooh they went to get going.

"I wanna call your name forever, And you will always answer forever~" Pooh sang as the boys followed after him. "And both of us will be forever you and me, Forever and ever~"

The two of them soon looked through a log.

"I wanna stay like this forever~" Christopher Robin sang.

They soon heard Pooh's giggles come from some honey pots. Vincent winced at first at the honey jars as it made him feel more and more trapped here. Why couldn't had this been one of Barbie's stories?

"If only I could promise forever~" Christopher Robin sighed as he checked one pot which was empty. "Then we could just be we, Forever you and me~"

"Forever and ever~" Christopher Robin and Pooh said together.

Vincent and Christopher Robin both soon backed up at the entrance of a cave.

"Forever and ever, Is a very long time, Pooh~" Christopher Robin sighed.

Pooh giggled as he soon came out with a giant pot. "Forever isn't long at all, Christopher~"

Vincent heard buzzing inside the cave and soon ran as bees swarmed out. They soon ran towards a boat raft.

"When I'm with you, Oh, I wanna be with you forever~" Pooh giggled as he ran onto the raft with the boys to get away from the bees.

And where they had successfully did it, Christopher Robin and Vincent both soon turn around to see that Pooh wasn't there anymore only to see the honey pot and they knew where he was. Christopher Robin folded his arms and shook his head at the silly old bear. Vincent quietly chuckled as Pooh was inside of the pot and eating all of the honey. Pooh soon popped out through the pot. Christopher Robin and Pooh soon shared a hug together.

"What am I doing here?" Vincent groaned. "This is worse than Barney the Dinosaur."

'You shall know the answer soon, young one.' A voice said.

Vincent looked around for the source of the voice.

'Where did that voice come from?' Vincent thought to himself.

'Surely you recognize me, Vincent.' The voice replied.

Vincent looked around for the voice as Christopher Robin and Pooh bonded. 'Who is that voice?' he thought to himself again.

There was soon a giggle heard.

Vincent looked around until he came to what looked like a symbol of a red star with sparkling other white stars. "Looks like Aunt Twilight's cutie mark..." he then observed.

"Indeed it does!" Flurry Heart giggled as she jumped on Vincent's shoulders.

"Flurry Heart?" Vincent asked, recognizing her from his father's stories.

Flurry Heart giggled and hung her head upside down while looking into his green eyes with her violet eyes. "Hello, funny head!"

Vincent soon fell slightly as Flurry Heart got off his back and waved her wings to keep herself in the air.

"Aunt Twilight says you're here to learn a lesson." Flurry Heart told Vincent.

"What lesson am I supposed to learn here?" Vincent asked the young alicorn princess.

"You'll find out." Flurry Heart said before disappearing.

"Don't leave me here!" Vincent begged. "This place is for babies!" His voice soon echoed. "GAAAAUGH!" he groaned and then fell to the ground as he was trapped here with no way out.

Soon enough, the sun was setting, and Vincent had to admit that the sunset was beautiful.

"Oh, so colorful..." Vincent smiled as his artist side flared up. He soon saw Christopher Robin and Pooh were making their way back to the tree. He stared at the sky as he thought it would make a lovely picture, but he soon shook his head and chased after Christopher Robin and Pooh to see what they were up to.

"This story is boring," Tony complained. "I thought you guys did something exciting!"

Lee soon taped Tony's mouth shut again and made sure he didn't take it off. Tony glared as he hated this.

"I know, it sounds cutesy right now, but it actually kinda gets scary after that night." Vincent replied.

This suddenly got Tony interested.

"But there were three things we would have to remember later on." Vincent said.

"Three things?" Megan asked.

Vincent nodded and he then continued his story.

"And so they stayed together, doing all the things a boy and a bear could do," Rosie's voice narrated. "And when the day began to end, Christopher Robin had quite forgotten he still had something to tell Pooh."

"Pooh Bear," Christopher Robin said to his best friend. "There's one thing we didn't do today."

"And what was that?" Pooh asked.

"Oh, nothing." Christopher Robin said.

"Nothing? Christopher Robin, Vincent, what is nothing?" Pooh asked them.

"Well, I'm told it means going along, listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering." Christopher Robin replied.

"It's when people say 'What are you two doing?' and you say 'Oh, nothing.', and you do it." Vincent added.

"This is sort of a nothing we're doing right now." Christopher Robin added.

"Mom gets mad at me if I'm doing nothing," Vincent chuckled. He soon saw that now was the time to joke as Christopher Robin looked like he was going to say something. "Eh... Sorry..." he smiled sheepishly.

Christopher Robin sighed as he leaned up against the trunk with his hands behind his head. "I wish it could last forever."

"Well, then we must do it again tomorrow and the tomorrow after and the tomorrow following that." Pooh replied.

Christopher Robin knew that this wasn't easy. "Pooh Bear," he spoke up softly. "What if... Someday, there came a tomorrow when we're apart?"

Pooh soon smiled and was distracted by fireflies. Vincent rolled his eyes as Pooh was easily distracted until he looked to the fireflies and smiled as it made him think of the Princess and the Frog story about Tiana and Prince Naveen.

"As long as we're apart together, I'm sure we'll be fine." Pooh smiled as he followed the fireflies.

"Yes, yes, of course," Christopher Robin replied as this was harder than he thought it would be since Pooh Bear wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. "But... If we weren't together if I were... Somewhere else?"

"Oh, but you really couldn't be, as I would be quite lost without you," Pooh replied as he caught a firefly in his paws before it flew him up in the air and soon flew out of sight and out of mind. "Who would I call on those days when I'm just not strong enough? Or... Brave enough?"

"Well, actually-" Christopher Robin tried.

"And who would I ask when I needed advice when I didn't know which way to go?" Pooh said as he tried catch the fireflies again.

"Pooh, we-" Christopher Robin tried again.

"We," Pooh replied as he then climbed again. "We simply wouldn't be..." he then suddenly yawned.

"Oh, Pooh..." Christopher Robin sighed to him before climbing up to be with the bear. "If ever there's a tomorrow when we're not together, there's something you must remember."

"And what might that be, Christopher Robin?" Pooh yawned.

"You're braver than you believe," Christopher Robin listed. "And stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

"That's easy to remember." Vincent said. His eyes then seemed to glow as those qualities would be important for later.

"It really is," Pooh giggled with Vincent. "You're braver than a bee, and, uh, longer than a tree, and taller than a goose! Or was it a moose?" he then looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone's falling asleep." Vincent smiled.

"No, silly old bear," Christopher Robin giggled to Pooh. "You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think," he then added one more thing. "But the most important thing is even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

Pooh had soon fell asleep. Vincent soon yawned as he felt tired himself.

"I'll see both of you after school." Christopher Robin whispered to him as Vincent brought Pooh down from the tree to get him home.

"See you then." Vincent nodded as he then went to bring Pooh home to get some sleep and where it was easy to find.

Vincent put Pooh Bear in his pajamas and helped him into bed the way that his mother would to him and his siblings or how Estelle would with her baby dolls. He soon felt tired. He then looked to the couch and took out an extra pillow and blanket and decided to get some sleep as he had no other choice.

'Whatever lesson I'm supposed to learn here, I hope I learn it soon.' Vincent thought to himself. He soon yawned and fell asleep.

"And now, the adventure really begins..." Vincent's voice narrated.

"Finally." Tony's voice muffled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came in the Hundred Acre Wood. Vincent yawned as he woke up, he hoped that it was all a dream, but soon woke up on Pooh Bear's couch and as he recognized the setting, he was disappointed to see that he was still in 'The Baby Zone'.

'Oh, great.' Vincent thought to himself.

"It's the first day of Autumn!" Pooh cheered from upstairs.

"Great, he's awake..." Vincent complained.

"Good morning, Vincent." Pooh smiled as he rushed out.

"Good morning, Pooh Bear, where's the fire?" Vincent replied.'

"Oh, no fire here, I'm off to see Christopher Robin for another fun day." Pooh smiled.

"Oh, wait, he won't be there!" Vincent tried to stop him. Unfortunately for him, Pooh was too happy to listen as he soon jumped into a pile of leaves only to see that he had landed on a honey pot.

Vincent sighed. "WAIT! Hey, hang on a second!" he then rushed out to join the stuffed bear.

"A time of hot chocolaty mornings and toasting marshmallow evenings," Pooh smiled as he thought of the things he loved the most about the Fall season. "And best of all, leaping into leaves! Oh, someone's left a honey pot... All alone and lonely..."

"Pooh Bear!" Vincent called out. "STOP! Christopher Robin is--" He soon saw the honey pot had a note on it, telling him it was from Christopher Robin while the stuffed bear didn't know as he was going to eat from it. Vincent sighed as he came by the honey pot as the bear ate it. "Well, at least Christopher Robin was nice enough to leave a note with that honey..." he had to admit. "Just don't leave a note for Spike in a pile of sapphires or rubies."

Again, Pooh wasn't listening as he was eating the honey.

Vincent just sighed to this. "Seriously, why am I here?" he then asked. "Why couldn't Estelle be sent here? She's the baby in the family." He soon followed Pooh again as he went to the tree to ask Christopher Robin what to do. Vincent sighed as Pooh was rather lost and simple-minded.

Once there, Pooh didn't seem to find Christopher Robin anywhere near the tree.

"Pooh, there's something you should know." Vincent tried to explain.

"I think I know what to do," Pooh replied. "I'll ask Piglet for help."

"This is not going as well as I had thought." Vincent said.

Soon enough, Pooh came to Piglet's house and knocked on the door as he held the pot in his hands. "Piglet? Piglet! Christopher Robin is gone!"

As he was at the door, random acorns fell down and hit Pooh on the head.

"Why Piglet, what ever are you doing?" Pooh asked as he looked high up into the tree where his tiny friend was.

"Piglet, get down from there, it's not safe!" Vincent called out.

"I'm doing just what Christopher Robin said I should do!" Piglet called back. "I'm going to look my fear of heights right in the face and conquer it," he then gasped as the branches began to snap. "That is, if it doesn't conquer me first!"

"I think he meant for you to do it at a safe height!" Vincent told him.

Piglet looked down and covered his eyes as he looked deathly frightened. "CHRISTOPHER ROBIN!!!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming, Piglet!" Vincent called out before starting to climb the tree.

"Are you looking for him too?!" Pooh called out to Piglet before he got tackled by a certain other.

Vincent tried to not look down as he was going to help Piglet. After climbing for a while, finally got to Piglet, only to feel the tree shaking.

"Oh, easy, easy, easy!" Vincent said to himself as he tried not to lose his balance. 

"You're not Christopher Robin." Piglet said to Vincent.

"My name's Vincent; I'm going to help you down." Vincent said as he tried to reach out for him.

Piglet trembled and reached out for Vincent to be let safely down.

"It's okay, I got you." Vincent comforted as he held Piglet down.

The tree shook again and he soon saw why as he saw a familiar tiger-like stuffed animal bouncing up and down on his tail.

"TIGGER!" Vincent yelped.

"Who's that?" The tiger wondered.

"Tigger, this is Vincent." Pooh introduced.

"Well, hello there, Vincey boy." Tigger smiled.

"Uh, Tigger, maybe you should stop bouncing before you cause the acorns to fall out of the tree?" Vincent suggested as he was about to reach the bottom. He held Piglet close in his arms to get the poor pig safely to the bottom where Pooh and Tigger were, and where as he gets to the ground, all of the acorns fell off the tree. "Well, that could've ended badly." he smiled sheepishly to the result.

The acorns seemed to flood and carry them off as a certain rabbit was in his carrot garden.

"I just had to open my big mouth." Vincent sighed.

The others giggled slightly to Vincent as he bore a deadpan expression.

"Poor Rabbit..." Vincent sighed as he folded his arms before continuing the story.

Vincent soon saw a familiar donkey stuffed animal in front of them building his house.

"It doesn't matter if you think you're not ripe," Rabbit glared at the carrot he tried to pull out of his garden. "This is Rabbit's garden, and Rabbit does his harvesting BY THE BOOK!" 

"Wow, and I thought Mom had garden issues," Vincent muttered. "Uh, you might wanna move out of the way, Rabbit!"

Rabbit's eyes widened and he turned to see the acorn swarm and yelped as he was soon wiped into it.

"Told you should have gotten out of the way." Vincent said.

"Hello, Rabbit!" Pooh smiled innocently.

Eeyore soon placed a branch on top of his pile which was his house. "Not much of a house... Just right for not much of a donkey..." The donkey sighed in slight depression. He soon felt the ground shake from the incoming acorns and boy and other stuffed animals.

They all then soon crashed against each other.

"Easy come... Easy go..." Eeyore sighed before the branches broke apart from each other.

"Sorry about that, Eeyore!" Vincent told him.

"Excuse me, Rabbit, but would you happen to have a, um... a, um... Christopher Robin about you?" Pooh asked as Rabbit had trouble balancing with the acorns.

"No, I haven't seen him!" Rabbit replied before falling yet again.

"Here, let me help." Vincent said as he placed Piglet on the ground without any acorns on the ground before helping Rabbit.

"Oh, bother," Pooh frowned since Christopher Robin didn't seem to be anywhere. "He isn't where he should be and wasn't where we were, and seems not to be anywhere where he can tell me whose honey this is."

"The name is probably on the note on it." Vincent stated the obvious as he got Rabbit on the ground without any acorns under his feet.

"Thank you, young man." Rabbit said to Vincent.

"No problem." Vincent replied.

"Well, it isn't mine and I don't have time," Rabbit said to Pooh about the honey. "It's Harvest Day!"

"That would explain why you were in your garden." Vincent said.

"Oh, you're familiar with Harvest Day, are you?" Rabbit replied.

"Yeah, it's one of the things that drives my mom crazy." Vincent chuckled as he remembered how Mo would react in these situations.

"Then that must mean she's a gardener." Rabbit smiled.

"Most of the time, yeah," Vincent replied. "Mom just loves nature."

"Then it must be mine." Tigger said about the honey pot.

"I thought tiggers hated honey." Vincent smirked.

"Honey?!" Tigger groaned after he took a pawful of some in his mouth and held out the jar in dismay. "Yuck! Tiggers do not like honey!"

"It isn't mine," Eeyore droned dully. "Then again, few things are."

"Read the note." Vincent said simply.

"Read the note!" Rabbit repeated. "Why Vincent, how clever of you, I'll just read it."

Vincent rolled his eyes, but then smiled.

"Or I would... If I could..." Pooh then said.

"It might because of the honey on it." Vincent said.

"Could you read it, Vincent?" Pooh asked.

"Let me try..." Vincent took the note and looked rather stuck. "Wow, that honey really did a number on this note."

"Oh, let me read it." Rabbit said.

Vincent then handed the note to Rabbit to see if he could make any sense of it only for him to read out gibberish. 

"Can no one in this place read?!" Vincent face-palmed.

"We could visit Owl?" Pooh suggested.

"He's our best bet." Vincent said.


	3. Chapter 3

They all then went to visit Owl so they could get to the bottom of the mystery of where Christopher Robin was. 

"Guys, it's Autumn, and that means that Christopher Robin is in--" Vincent tried to tell them.

Unfortunately for him, they weren't listening.

"Is anyone listening to me?!" Vincent complained.

"Shh!" Rabbit shushed him. "Owl is working!"

"Ugh!" Vincent groaned.

Owl scraped some honey off of the note and was able to read the words. "'Dear Pooh', it begins," he then said before continuing to read. "'Worry... About... Me. I'm... Going... Far away. Help', and the note is signed 'Cram Fromin Bobin'."

"Oh, brother...." Vincent whispered.

"Oh, Christopher Robin." Owl then chuckled as he read the name clearer.

"Christopher Robin?" Rabbit asked in concern.

"Gone far away?" Piglet added. "Oh, what a frightful thought!"

"There's still some honey on the note, so it might tell us where he went if you take some more honey off it." Vincent said.

Pooh stared out the window as he looked very forlorn without Christopher Robin being there.

"He has gone to..." Owl looked through the note. "S-C-H-O-O-L!" he then gasped. 'Skull." He soon closed his curtains and lit a candle to make it sound scary.

"Skull?" Pooh asked. "What kind of place is that?"

"Actually S-C-H-O-O-L spells--" Vincent tried to explain only to be shut out by Pooh and his friends.

"Well, by the sound of it, it must be a scary and dangerous place." Owl said before having trouble with the sticky note.

"Why do I even bother?" Vincent complained as the other ignored him.

"It was tough to get anything through to them," Vincent told the others. "I had the worst headache, but soon, it would all be worth it."

"Well, then we must bring him back to us and me." Pooh frowned as he took the note from Owl.

"Then it's a quest, is it?" Owl replied in delight. "Oh, that's the spirit!" he then went to his shelves to find supplies. "A long and dangerous journey through the great unknown. Of course, you'll need a map."

"D-D-Dangerous?" Piglet whimpered.

Owl soon brought out a blank rolled up paper. The others soon gathered as Owl went to work while Vincent looked irritated the more time he spent in the Hundred Acre Wood.

"You... You wouldn't suppose we'd meet any, uh... H-H-H-Heffalumps?" Piglet asked nervously after he climbed on top of Eeyore.

"Oh, thank you, I nearly forgot!" Owl chuckled as he took out a quill to draw out a map for the others. "Herds of heffalumps!"

"Jag-u-lars?" Pooh asked, scared.

"W-W-What about w-w-woozles?" Tigger asked.

"Oh, just about a few there and yonder and not to mention, the horrifying skullosaurus." Owl said as he made the map.

Vincent never heard of these creatures, but they sounded kinda scary. "Surely it can't be worse than anything from the Everfree Forest." he replied nervously even though Timberwolves weren't feared as much as they used to be since Apple Bloom started going out with Timber. He soon heard music playing, telling him that a song was going to be sung soon.

"S-S-Skullas-s-saurus?" Tigger sounded terrified.

"Oh, come, come, come," Owl replied before flying toward them. "Without a monster or two it's hardly a quest, merely a gaggle of friends wandering about." He soon started to laugh out of excitement.

Vincent felt more and more disturbed, though he was sure there was nothing to be afraid of and everyone was just being babyish, but he was soon starting to feel scared himself.

"How I envy you!" Owl smiled to the others. "Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the great unknown."

"I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of..." Vincent replied uneasily.

"Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way~" Owl began to sing to the others. "What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say, But I can guess~"

He soon showed a scary shadow figure, scaring Piglet who hide in Pooh's red shirt.

"More or less hidden dangers put to rest, oh, the glory of adventure is close at hand~" Owl sang.

Piglet shivered as he hid in immense fear.

"It's gonna be grand, Adventure is a wonderful thing~" Owl sang with glee.

'I feel like this is only going to be terrifying.' Vincent thought to himself.

Tigger became scared once Owl came behind him.

"Hidden dangers, great duress," Owl smirked to him before dancing toward Eeyore. "Ah, the moment of glory is close at hand~"

Owl soon came to Pooh and gave him a simple honey pot.

"Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring~" Owl smiled to Pooh.

Pooh smiled back as he was given the honey pot, but soon looked rather weak as he was packed with several items including his friends.

"Your strength, your nerve, Your hearts, your wits, And for skullasaurus attacks, A first aid kit~" Owl continued.

"Of course." Vincent said before seeing the others getting lost.

"Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, and look at them and laugh~" Owl sang as he marked paths for them to pass through.

Piglet was of course scared about being lost and looked horrified at the sights Owl had mentioned.

"The claws, the teeth, The chase, the thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will~" Owl continued.

"Wait, what?!" Vincent gulped.

"That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float, It runs you till you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat, You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote~" Owl continued. "Lucky you, wish I was coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing~"

'This guy seemed less crazy than he is right now.' Vincent thought to himself.

"I almost forgot the best part, you not only get to save your best friend from the most dangerous named Skull, but the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place! The eye of the skull itself." Owl said dramatically.

"Perhaps you could join us?" Pooh suggested nervously. 

"No, no, you go ahead!" Owl replied as he pulled a trap door to get them out of his house to start their grand adventure.

"Hey!" Vincent yelled.

"Oh, lucky you!" Owl beamed as they fell out with their honey pot and map and themselves. "Tallyho and toodle-oo! Ready now? Noble-chinned! Chest out, tummy in! Make a fracas, have a fling. Drop a postcard, give a ring. Get the lead out!"

"Oh, no, you don't! You're coming with us!" Vincent glared as he grabbed Owl and brought him with them.

Owl yelped as he seemed forced suddenly.

"You're getting us into this and you're gonna get us out!" Vincent snapped.

"Smart thinking, Vincent." Rabbit smirked.

Vincent smirked back.

"Oh, are you sure I'm allowed?" Owl asked.

"You wanted to come, so why not?" Vincent smirked to Owl.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Owl gulped.

"Yes, you did, now come on." Vincent replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"And so Pooh and his friends crossed over into, well, that part of the Hundred Acre Wood which Owl called 'the great unknown'," Rosie narrated. "'It was the start of their quest for Christopher Robin. They would find him, Owl said, if they could get through the woods. For the woods, Owl said, were filled with heffalumps, and woozles, and, who knew how much worse?'"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Why did there have to be thorns?!" Vincent complained.

"Look!" Pooh pointed ahead.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"The 'Upside Down Rock'," Owl informed as he pointed the place out on his map for the others. "If you've made it this far, you're where monsters are."

"What?!" Vincent yelped.

There was soon a distant howling heard which made all of them extremely nervous.

"What was that?" Piglet smiled nervously.

"Sounds too hungry for a heffalump." Tigger replied.

"That sounded just like a w-w-wolf." Vincent gulped.

They all soon backed up nervously as the sound continued.

"I'd say it's a big old buggy-eyed, sabre-toothy skullasaurus." Owl suggested.

"Well, we better hope it's neither since wolves are carnivores which means they eat meat." Vincent gulped.

"Which way do we run?" Tigger moaned.

"Where do we run?!" Piglet yelped.

"What's the shortest shortcut home?!" Rabbit whimpered.

"Owl, please, tell us which way to go!" Vincent begged.

"Pooh's in charge, he should decide." Owl replied.

"Oh, um," Pooh looked at the map and pointed to the left. "I believe that way is a good way."

"Run!" Vincent yelled.

The others soon ran one way as suggested and directed.

"Although, this way could be better?" Pooh then suggested, pointing to the right.

"Run! Run!" Vincent yelled.

"If not over here..." Pooh then tried.

They all soon began to run around in circles.

Vincent soon came to Pooh Bear's side as he was annoyed and aggravated. "Let me see that!" He glared, annoyed.

"Oh, sure, here you go, Vincent." Pooh chuckled as he handed the map over to the boy.

Vincent swiped it and then took a look at it. 

"We're getting nowhere fast, Pooh, and that just won't do," Rabbit scolded. "A leader must be someone leaderly, quick-thinking, informed. Someone like--"

'Oh, brother; I better just give it to Rabbit so he can just stop trying to make it sound like he's talking about someone else.' Vincent thought to himself. He then gave him the map.

"Oh, me?" Rabbit smiled smugly. "Why, Vincent, you shouldn't have."

The growling sound soon returned and Rabbit quickly took a map to find a way out of there.

"Why not take a walk across that lovely meadow?" Owl suggested.

"I agree." Vincent gulped.

They then went that way, only for black crows to call and scatter out of the way as the lovely meadow was anything but.

"So many spikes..." Vincent said nervously as he tried not to get stabbed by any of the thorns. "Rabbit, are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Oh, look!" Rabbit smiled to a plant. "Is that a golden dahlia daffodilus?"

"Looks like a Venus Fly Trap to me." Vincent shrugged as he didn't understand Latin.

"Uh....It appears that you might be correct, Vincent." Rabbit said nervously.

"What exactly is this location, Rabbit?" Pooh asked as he climbed over some thorny branches. "And might it be nearer Christopher Robin than farther?"

"Owl, you wrote the map, you can tell us where we are." Vincent said.

"Why, we're right here, where else would we be?" Owl replied.

Vincent face-palmed. "But where is here?"

"I believe I labeled this as a Nice, Peaceful Spot." Owl shrugged himself.

"And before that would it be Scary, Thorny Path?" Vincent gulped.

"Hmm... Let me see here..." Owl took his map as he was the only one who didn't seem to be scared.

Piglet yelped and winced as he kept getting poked by the thorns. "Oh, d-d-dear!" he trembled in pain. "This is not the place for a small and frightfully fearful animal such as myself."

"Don't worry, we won't be here for long." Vincent assured him.

Tigger and Eeyore soon caught up. There was soon a growling heard again which scared everyone instantly.

"W-What is that?" Vincent gulped.

Piglet ran off as he was the most scared.

"Piglet, come back!" Pooh called out to him. "I can't lose you too!"

"Piglet, wait!" Vincent called out.

Piglet kept running and running until he was then out of the thorns and into a new spot which actually did look peaceful. 

Vincent ran after Piglet, wincing at some thorns and some of his clothes got ripped and torn in the process and where he saw a meadow. "Oh, kinda reminds me of Dapplewood..." he commented after he saw the peaceful and quiet meadow outside of the thorn garden.

Piglet looked all around and smiled as he liked this much better.

"It sure looks peaceful, doesn't it?" Vincent smiled to Piglet.

"It really does..." Piglet agreed before he ran out to check it out.

Vincent decided that maybe this adventure wouldn't be too bad. Piglet and Vincent soon laughed as they decided to have fun in the meadow together and where soon enough, the rest of the group came. 

"Aunt Gloriosa would love it here...." Vincent smiled as the butterflies danced around him. "Hello there, little guys."

One butterfly seemed to be tugging at his hood while another one tugged at Piglet's collar.

"My, my," Pooh smiled as he came with the others. "I believe you've made some new friends, Piglet and Vincent."

"We sure have." Vincent smiled.

"I believe you're right, Pooh." Piglet giggled himself.

"These little guys sure do like us." Vincent smiled.

The butterflies then seemed to whistle and summoned more butterflies toward Piglet and Vincent.

"Uh, why are there more of them coming to us?" Vincent asked.

"Face it, Piglet and Vincey Boy, old pal," Tigger chuckled. "You're just plain popular."

"Some piglets and boys have it, some donkeys don't." Eeyore sulked.

"That sounds like it was great." Megan's voice said.

"It would have if the butterflies hadn't tried to take me and Piglet away." Vincent's voie replied.

"Wait, that can happen?" Marc asked in surprise as he was at his laptop, but he was listening to the story.

"Yep," Vincent said. "They tried to take us away with them."

"Gosh..." Marc muttered. 

Back in the story, the butterflies tried to fly Vincent and Piglet away.

"Whoa!" Vincent yelped.

"Oh! I believe, Piglet and Vincent, they want to take you home with them." Pooh smiled to Piglet and Vincent.

"Um, well, I'm sorry, little guys, but we're kind of busy at the moment." Vincent said.

"Boys, don't leave!" Pooh ran after them as the butterflies kept carrying them.

"Tell that to the butterflies!" Vincent told him.

"Jump, guys, we'll catch ya, likely as not!" Tigger called out.

"We'll try to get free from the butterflies!" Vincent told him.

"Oh, Vincent, I don't think we'll ever get down." Piglet covered his eyes.

"Yes, we will." Vincent said.

"Perhaps you could ask your friends to bring you back?" Pooh suggested.

"We'll try." Vincent said.

"I'm not sure where back is though." Piglet replied as he had his eyes covered since he hated heights.

"Uncover your eyes." Vincent told him.

"I-I can't..." Piglet shook his head.

"Uh, butterflies, could get me and Piglet closer together?" Vincent asked.

The butterflies then seemed to be fulfilling his request. Vincent and Piglet were now right next to each other. Vincent soon grabbed hold Piglet's right hand with his left hand. Piglet whimpered as he was too scared to even look.

"It's okay, Piglet, I'm right here." Vincent comforted the coward of Pooh and his gang.

Piglet soon got less scared as he started to uncover his eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Vincent comforted Piglet. "Don't be scared."

Piglet began to try to open his eyes. He was still nervous, but he seemed to feel a lot more comfortable and calm with Vincent by his side.

'Maybe what Christopher Robin said yesterday will help.' Vincent thought to himself.

Pooh tried to advise Piglet with what Christopher Robin told him yesterday before he 'mysteriously disappeared' although he pronounced it wrong. 

Vincent sighed and shook his head at Pooh Bear's little errors. "Piglet, he meant to say your braver than you believe." He said.

"Braver than I believe?" Piglet asked.

"Yes, you might feel scared now, but bravery really comes from deep within, like your heart." Vincent advised.

"I-If you say so." Piglet trembled as he tried to open his eyes all the way. He was still a little scared as he was high in the sky, but he soon settled down.

"Now, we just have the butterflies to deal with." Vincent said.

"How do we get them to let us down?" Piglet wondered.

"Uh, excuse me, butterflies, we love this and all, but we'd prefer the ground please, thank you very much." Vincent told the butterflies, thanking in the way that Eloise often did like when charging Room Service.

"So, did it work?" Lee asked.

"It worked for the most part," Vincent replied. "A lot better than I thought it would."

The butterflies soon placed both of them back on the ground. Vincent and Piglet smiled to each other as they were back on the ground. They were now standing in a beautiful flower garden.

"Ooh, nice." Vincent smiled.

"Brave indeed..." Rabbit mumbled as he dizzily stood up from the flower field. "Now, i-if you don't mind, uh, Cressifer Ribbon... Rissifer Crobbin... Rossifer Crubbin... Is, uh, this way."

"Lead the way, Rabbit." Owl said.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "You made the map!"

"Oh, but Rabbit is the navigator." Owl replied innocently.

"Fair enough." Vincent groaned.

Tigger, Owl, and Eeyore then began to follow after Rabbit.

"Are you all right, boys?" Pooh asked Piglet and Vincent.

"Yeah, we're okay." Vincent said.

Piglet bowed his head as he doubted himself as brave.

"What's wrong, Piglet?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, Vincent, you were the brave one, not me." Piglet replied.

"Piglet, you are brave; one day, your bravery will show." Vincent said.

"You think so?" Piglet asked.

"I know so," Vincent smiled. "You just gotta believe in yourself!"

"I-I'll try." Piglet said.

"I know you can do it," Vincent encouraged. "You're braver than you believe."

"I-If you say so." Piglet gulped.

Vincent took Piglet's hand and they soon caught up with the others to find Christopher Robin.

"Was the rest of the journey scary?" Tony asked after he took off the tape, suddenly not finding this story to be babyish.

"It was very scary and creepy," Vincent nodded. "I felt so lost and scared, especially without Mom and Dad there."

"Whoa," Tony said. "Did you guys have to walk across a scary bridge?"

"There was a lookout hill, Forbidden Mountains, and it was starting to get dark the further we went..." Vincent sighed.

"Whoa! How long did his school last?" Megan asked.

"It felt like forever back then," Vincent replied. "Akito, Estelle, and I hadn't experienced a real school except for maybe Royal Prep when we went with Sofia in Enchancia."

"Nice." Tony smiled.

"Oh, there was also that time at Hawthorne Prep with Eloise and Jenny." Akito reminded.

"Yes, but that shouldn't have happened," Vincent replied. "That was a horrible school."

"Totally." Estelle said.

"So, what happened next?" Tony asked.

"It was beginning to get dark and gloomy," Vincent continued which made Felicity smile. "This way and that way, the map led us to all the places Christopher Robin wasn't, but to none of the places he was. And still Rabbit refused to realize the map didn't know which way it was going. Darn it, Owl."


	5. Chapter 5

"Owl, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Vincent asked.

"Ask Rabbit, he's the-" Owl was about to say.

"I'm not asking the navigator, I'm asking the one who made the map." Vincent cut off sharply.

"Uh, well, uh..." Owl gulped.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Owl?"

"I'm not sure..." Owl admitted.

"Wait, so you just drew random pictures?!" Vincent glared.

"I suppose that would be correct." Owl replied honestly and innocently.

"Oh, come on!" Vincent complained.

"It's not so bad." Owl replied.

"NOT SO BAD?!" Vincent replied. "WE'RE LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" His voice seemed to echo as they were now going to cross a log.

"So, we first head east by south, then south by east," Rabbit looked through the map as Tigger imitated him. "Of course, minus the magnetic variation, plus the wind drift, we clearly go, uh, this way!"

"Uh, okay." Vincent said.

"I wonder if those rather forbidding looking things might be the Forbidden Mountains, where Christopher Robin is?" Pooh suggested.

"Maybe." Vincent gulps.

"You're right, Pooh!" Rabbit agreed.

"You found 'em, buddy bear!" Tigger added.

"Let's get to those mountains then." Vincent smiled.

"Excuse me?" Rabbit stopped them all. "The way to there is over here." he then pointed to the right.

Pooh and Tigger looked to each other in confusion. Vincent soon turned Rabbit around to where a log bridge was.

"Now, which are you going to believe?" Rabbit smiled coolly to Vincent. "This official map or your own eyes?"

"Uh, Rabbit, I think that bridge looks like it leads to the other side." Vincent said.

"Oh, Vincent, you should learn to trust others." Rabbit patted him on the head like he was a foolish child.

'Restrain yourself, Vincent, restrain yourself.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Look for yourselves and you'll see we're right on course," Rabbit handed the map to both Vincent and Pooh with a chuckle. "It's all right there in black and white."

"It looks confusing." Vincent said.

Pooh seemed to be flying with the map as it blew in the wind.

"Why would anyone want to wander around wondering which way to go when they have a map to follow?" Rabbit smiled.

"What if the map was flying away?" Vincent asked.

Rabbit soon took the map from Pooh's paws which sent the bear to fall on the ground.

"That was close." Vincent sighed.

"A map is not a guess, an estimation or a hunch," Rabbit began. "A feeling or a foolish intuition."

"Oh, please, don't start singing." Vincent groaned.

Unfortunately for him, it was too late. Vincent covered his ears before he fell to the ground in annoyance.

"I'll just skip the song." Vincent's voice said as the story soon fast forwarded to where the map was being blown out of Rabbit's hand.

Megan giggled a little. Vincent smiled as this story was being entertaining for everyone. Mo came in with a smile and left a plate of her famous snickerdoodles and patted Vincent on the head before going back into the kitchen to clean up.

"So, the wind blew the map out of his hand?" Tony asked as he ate a cookie.

"Yeah, and it was worse when the map split apart and we only had half." Vincent nodded.

"Where did the other half end up?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yeah... That..." Vincent smiled nervously as he remembered.

After the map ripped in half, they all rushed to get the other half. Tigger tried to bounce high to get the other half of the map only to not be able to reach it.

"At least his tail isn't caught." Vincent smiled sheepishly.

CRASH!

"I jinxed it, didn't I?" Vincent was too afraid to look.

"Hmm... I wonder what's causing this tail to fail?" Tigger pondered as he picked up his tail as he sat on the broken log bridge. "Maybe it just doesn't have what it takes."

'Is he about to doubt himself?' Vincent thought to himself.

Tigger looked down as this instantly felt dangerous. "Yikes! Christopher Robin!"

"I better help him." Vincent said.

Tigger whimpered as he felt stuck.

"It's okay, Tigger, I'm coming." Vincent comforted.

They were up really high, so Vincent had to be careful.

"Don't look down..." Vincent gulped to himself as he went to help poor Tigger. He soon started to make his way to Tigger without looking down. He took a hold of Tigger and then looked up. "Now, how do I get back up there?" he then wondered.

"H-How should I know?" Tigger shivered.

The others looked down from high up in the cliff.

"Tigger, of all the safer places to be, I don't think this is one," Pooh told his striped friend. "You could fall."

"Pooh, not helping in this situation!" Vincent told him.

The log started to crack and tumble.

"Aw, man, I gotta think of something fast!" Vincent panicked. "Tigger, can't you just bounce us out of here?"

"The wind isn't right!" Tigger explained to him nervously.

This was the perfect time for another word from what Christopher Robin said the other day.

"But there isn't any wind." Piglet told Tigger.

"Okay, okay, you got me," Tigger whimpered. "The truth is my tail just doesn't have enough strength."

"Tigger, you're stronger than you seem." Vincent said.

"Do ya think so, Vincey Boy?" Tigger asked.

"I know so." Vincent smiled.

Tigger smiled back.

"Now, go ahead and bounce!" Vincent encouraged.

Tigger soon gulped before looking up.

"Come on... You can do it..." Vincent motivated.

"I... I can't!" Tigger pouted. "I'm goin' out the way I came in. A second-rate bouncer."

'This is bad.' Vincent thought to himself.

The others soon tried to help, but Eeyore mostly just stood there.

"Seriously, Eeyore?!" Vincent glared.

"I don't think I would be much help." Eeyore replied depressingly enough.

"At least try to help!" Vincent said.

"Okay..." Eeyore replied softly and drearily. He soon began to follow the others.

Vincent grabbed onto his tail.

Eeyore yelped and soon bit onto a root to keep them all from falling to death.

"Oh, my gosh, Vincent?!" Tony yelped. "Death in a Winnie the Pooh story?!"

The others then looked and smirked to him as he was getting interested in the story.

"Not like I care!" Tony replied.

"So, what happened?" Megan asked.

"We were literally hanging from a cliff," Vincent replied. "I felt so bad for Eeyore, but he was holding us up and it got worse from there."

Eeyore grunted and grumbled something out while he bit onto the root while holding the rest of them up.

"What did you say, Eeyore?" Pooh asked.

Eeyore let go of the root and glared down slightly. "I said 'Owch'."

"You just let go of the root, didn't you?" Vincent asked Eeyore.

Eeyore then looked to notice that he did just that and they were all instantly falling down to a pit down below which made them all scream.

"I hope we have a soft landing!" Vincent screamed.

They all yelped until there was then a splash heard after they landed.

"River?" Tony's voice asked.

"Actually, I think it was mud." Vincent's voice replied.

"Well, I was right about the soft part." Vincent groaned.

"Oh, Vincent, is that you?" Piglet looked relieved after he came out, shaking off the mess off of his body.

"Yep, it's me." Vincent said as he got the mud off him.

Pooh emerged from the mud himself and got it off of him instantly. "Now, don't worry, Piglet," he comforted his cowardly and tiny friend. "It's only me."

"Oh... Yikes!" Piglet was soothed until he then saw something emerge from behind Vincent.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Now, don't worry, Piglet," Pooh smiled simply. "It's only Tigger and Rabbit and Eeyore and Owl."

"Indeed." Owl nodded.

"The map!" Rabbit beamed once he found the other half of the map that was in his paw. "The map! Hoo-hoo! We have it! Whoo-hoo! We can go now!"

"Uh, but how do we put them together?" Vincent asked.

"Worry not, we can solve this." Owl promised.

There was then the growling sound again which worried them all.

"Can we worry now?" Vincent trembled.

"Y-Yes, now would be the perfect time." Owl gulped.

Piglet, of course, had no trouble about worrying already. Vincent was there to comfort/soothe Piglet. They all then began to run away from the possible Skullasarus.

"I hope we find Christopher Robin soon!" Vincent screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

After they got out of the mud, they were now in a foggy and gray area which looked much like the Gray Area in the Netherworld which was forbidden, especially to those in training.

"T-This looks a little scary." Vincent gulped.

"What's the Gray Area?" Tony asked.

"Don't ask." Akito and Estelle replied as he was better off not knowing especially since he was a mortal.

Vincent sniffled as he felt so scared and lost now. "I want my mommy!" he then cried out.

"D-Don't worry, Vincent; everything will be alright." Rabbit gulped.

Vincent quietly whimpered as he tried to settle down so he could set a good example. Rabbit pieced the map together as he took the navigation again.

'Hopefully nothing else happens.' Vincent thought to himself.

"I know we went over this way, a-a-and I came across it, but then I lost my way over and if I don't dig." Rabbit sounded lost.

'Is he doubting himself?' Vincent thought to himself.

"Might you know which way Christopher Robin is, uh, from here, Rabbit?" Pooh asked.

"Uh, uh, well... I mean..." Rabbit stammered as he held the map's pieces and then looked nervous as he tried to look calm and professional for them. 

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, Vincent, don't be ridiculous." Pooh laughed a bit.

Rabbit soon tried west, east, and then tried going north, but it led him nowhere.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Vincent asked.

Rabbit soon looked defeated.

"It's okay," Vincent comforted. "I have a hard time admitting I'm wrong sometimes too, like when my little brother argues with me."

"It's just that this has never happened to me before." Rabbit frowned.

"Come on, Rabbit, everybody makes mistakes, nobody's perfect..." Vincent soothed before he randomly clapped. "One! Two! Three! Four!" he then began randomly singing. "Everybody makes mistakes, Everybody has those days, Everybody knows what—what I'm talkin' 'bout, Everybody gets that way~"

Vincent then clapped out of the story and smiled nervously before frowning in deadpan to Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and the Clark siblings. "Really? No one?" he then muttered dryly as he referenced a Hannah Montana song to make the story funny.

"Sorry." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Please, Vincent, I just got that song out of my head." Estelle added.

"Fine, I'll skip that song." Vincent groaned.

"Wait, you actually sang that song?" Tony asked.

"What? It's a good song!" Vincent shrugged. "I felt influenced after Dad told us about that time he met Hannah Montana with Aunt Darla and her friends!"

"Anyway, continue." Megan said.

Vincent nodded as he soon skipped the random pop song he used to motivate Rabbit.

After the song ended, Vincent soon panted as that song was kind of exhausting.

"Let's face it," Rabbit sighed. "Without Christopher Robin, we don't have a chance of finding Christopher Robin."

"Now, now, it's been a long day, maybe we should get some rest." Vincent suggested.

"Maybe." Rabbit sighed.

They came up to a cave and decided to stay in there for the night which reminded Vincent of the story he was told known as Sleepless in Ponyville when Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash camped out with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo.

"Well, we better get some sleep for now." Vincent gulped.

They soon all came into the cave and decided to get some sleep. Rabbit used the map as a blanket. Unfortunately for him, Tigger's tail was close to him. Vincent took off his hoodie and then balled it up to make it into a pillow and lay down on it to get some sleep and where Tigger's snoring wasn't any help for either Rabbit or Vincent.

Vincent groaned as he tried to ignore the snoring. "It's worse than Dad with a cold..." he then pouted as he turned over and hugged himself in his sleep before sighing as he then instantly felt homesick.

Tigger's tail began to go up and down on Rabbit like a yo-yo. Vincent had a hard time getting comfortable, but quietly giggled as he saw this. And where Tigger's tail even pulled back Rabbit's ears. Vincent giggled as he found this to be quite funny.

And so did his friends, siblings, and cousin.

"Poor Rabbit..." Vincent commented with a small chuckle, but then both him and Rabbit noticed that Pooh wasn't in the cave or asleep. "Where did Pooh go?" He then wondered.

"I've tried to find you, Christopher Robin." Pooh's voice said.

"Sounds like he's outside." Rabbit whispered to Vincent as they tiptoed out of the cave.

Vincent gestured for Rabbit to come along. Rabbit nodded and followed Vincent to see what Pooh was up to and where that was just outside next to a tree. 

"I've looked all the places you aren't," Pooh sadly sulked as he walked about with the honey pot in his paws. "I just can't find the places you are. I only know that you are, where I am not. And... Where am I? Oh, I wish you were here to tell me. Perhaps if I were to wish very, very hard."

"Come out, moon, Come out, wishing star, Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Pooh sang with a frown as he climbed the tree.

Scruffy and Dot came by until they stopped and heard the song that Vincent was telling from his story.

"Hey, I know this song," Dot said. "This is the song that Mom and Atticus sang when Dad ran away and ended up in Shelter 17."

"Yeah." Scruffy nodded as they started to join in.

Vincent smiled to the dogs as he then sang with them for the story.

"I'm out here in the dark~," Dot sang. "All alone and wide awake, Come and find me, I'm empty and I'm cold~"

"And my heart is about to break come and find me~" Scruffy sang.

"I need you to come here, and find me, 'Cuz without you, I'm totally lost~" Dot, Scruffy, and Pooh Bear sang together. "I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much work, so far I can only dream of you~" 

"Wherever you are~" Dot sang as she had sparkles in her eyes from the singing.

"I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you~" Scruffy sang.

"Just for a while, but when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you because it's just a dream and the sun begins to rise, I will lose~" Pooh sang with a frown as he started to climb down back to the ground.

Megan sniffled as this song was starting to make her cry.

"I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true, I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far~" Scruffy and Dot sang.

"I don't know what else to do except to try to dream of you~" Pooh sang as he got to the ground before opening the honey pot to look at his own reflection in the honey before putting the lid back on. "And I wonder if you're dreaming too~"

"Wherever you are~" Scruffy, Dot, and Pooh sang.

Pooh soon yawned as he started to getting tired. "Oh, my.." he said before finishing the song. "Wherever you are~"

Megan sniffled and cried. "That's so beautiful..."

"Ah, Megs, I'm here..." Marc comforted his sister.

Even Tony had tears in his eyes from the song.

Vincent soon yawned as he felt sleepier and now found comfort so he could get some sleep with Pooh and the gang and where Rabbit let Pooh use the map as a blanket. Vincent smiled to Rabbit as that was very nice.

"Sounds like you guys would have a peaceful sleep." Lee said.

"Yeah, it was for then..." Vincent said before sighing. "I really wish I could've had a warm blanket from Mom though with a glass of warm milk... She always knew how to make you feel safe and comfortable at home."

"So, did anything happen to wake you all up?" Tony asked.

"Well, we didn't see the sun, but once we were all rested up, we woke up later on," Vincent replied as he went back into narration. "Piglet woke up first and he woke us up with a scream."

And where Piglet did do this right after seeing something scary.

"Huh?" Vincent yawned as he then woke up from Piglet's fright.

"Piglet?" Pooh asked once he woke up with Rabbit.

Piglet continued to scream as he ran all over the place. Pooh, Rabbit, and Vincent walked over. Piglet stammered out of fear as he tried to warn the others of what had scared him.

"What is it, Piglet?" Vincent asked.

"Say it and be specific!" Rabbit seemed annoyed of Piglet's stuttering.

Piglet eventually pointed and finally got it out. "Skull..."

"S-S-Skull?" Vincent gulped.

They all shivered and looked up to the cave that wasn't too far off from them.

"It's like the Skull Rock from Never Land..." Vincent whimpered based on what he heard from the stories from his father and aunt.

"Christopher Robin is in the eye of that thing?!" Tigger yelped.

"A-And we were inside the entrance without knowing it." Owl gulped.

"How are we gonna get way up there?" Piglet asked.

"Owl?" Vincent asked.

"We go in through there." Owl pointed to a secret way inside the cave.

"Well, here we go." Vincent gulped.

"But it's dark." Tigger pouted.

"We'll all go together." Vincent said.

The others were very nervous about this however. Vincent went ahead, mustering up all his courage and gestured for the others to come after him. Pooh and the others soon followed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

The growling was heard again on the way inside.

"S-Sounds like it's somewhere in here." Vincent gulped.

Eeyore ran ahead, mostly from being scared as it was the fastest he's ever moved in his life.

"Whoa!" Vincent yelped.

"The Skullasarus!" Piglet cried out as he and the others ran into the cave after Eeyore.

They soon arrived at a cross road. They walked inside the cave and looked all around on the way inside as they awaited any possible dangers.

"Which way now?" Vincent asked.

"Keep going straight until we come to a small door." Owl instructed.

"Um, okay." Vincent said.

They kept going until they saw a small door in the cave walls.

Luckily, they could all fit, though most of them had to duck down while Piglet could simply walk through it.

"Alright, now what?" Vincent asked.

Everyone instinctively looked to Rabbit since he had the map.

"Now, uh, don't look at me..." Rabbit gulped.

"But you have the map." Vincent said.

"Erm... Owl?" Rabbit asked nervously.

"I'm not sure if I remember." Owl replied.

"What?!" Vincent went wide-eyed.

"Oh, bother." Pooh seemed to even face-palm at this until he tried to think of something to help them out.

'This might be a good situation for him to do that.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Think, think..." Pooh hit his head at first to come up with an idea. "If each of us went where the other one hasn't... Think! And one were where another wasn't..."

'I might have been wrong.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Uh, by which I mean to say perhaps we should split up?" Pooh soon suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Vincent smiled.

Pooh smiled back to Vincent. "I'm so glad you liked it," he then giggled before already forgetting what he said. "Whatever it was..."

"About us splitting up." Vincent said.

"Oh, that's right." Pooh then smiled.

And so, all of them soon went down different paths.

"Remember, we're splitting up." Vincent told the others.

Everyone nodded before they all went down different paths. Vincent took his own path as he did his best to keep calm. He took a deep breath as he heard a song in his head that always seemed to calm him down. It was the song Jenny sang to Oliver on the piano during her lesson. The others had the same problem as their paths were scary. Piglet was of course too scared to go alone, so Pooh held his hand and they went one way together.

"You sang a song that a girl sang?" Tony huffed.

"It's a beautiful song from the girl of my dreams." Vincent glared in defense.

"Whatever." Tony shrugged.

"Anyway..." Vincent soon continued.

"Christopher Robin!" Piglet called out wearily.

"Piglet?" Vincent asked out of concern.

"V-V-Vincent, is that y-y-y-you?" Piglet whimpered fearfully.

"Looks like our two paths end up in the same place." Vincent said.

Piglet rushed to him and hugged his legs. "I'm s-s-scared."

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Vincent soothed.

"Th-Th-Thank you." Piglet whimpered.

They soon continued to walk.

"Christopher Robin!" Eeyore called dully as he crossed a rock bridge and where he soon fell as it fell apart. Luckily, a vine was able to break his fall and where it flung him away. He then landed in a branch which was like a hand which tossed him up to a log stump that got stuck on his head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Rabbit smiled nervously as he fiddled with the map in his paws. "It's just the wind. Yes, that's right.

Yes. See, it's nothing. Nothing at all." he then screamed as he fell down a hole.

"R-Rabbit?" Vincent gulped.

Of course, no one answered him.

"L-Let's keep walking." Vincent gulped. He took deep breaths in and out on the way through the rather spooky cave.

Tigger was looking for Christopher Robin down his path. He looked at every way he could in his path only to not find his best human friend and only to find bats. 

"Oh, which way is the right way?" Vincent moaned as he felt hopelessly lost. "Which way did I come from? Which way do I go?" Both him and Piglet soon hear Tigger's scream.

"Piglet? Vincent?" Pooh looked around.

Piglet and Vincent both soon got separated.

"Don't be scared, Piglet, we can get through this..." Vincent said shakily before seeing he was alone. "Piglet?!" He soon gulped once he was all alone. He then looked down to see a shining symbol that resembled his mother's cutie mark when she would be in her Equestrian form. "The Element of Bravery..." he whispered to himself as he reached out to touch it.

"So, did you get it?" Tony asked.

"I had to earn it..." Vincent narrated as his eight-year-old self kept reaching for the element. 

'The only thing to fear is fear itself.' Mo's voice told Vincent as he tried to take her element from Equestria.

Vincent soon grabbed the element. He seemed to glow green like his favorite color which matched his and his mother's eyes. 

'I know you can be brave, Vincent,' Mo's voice said in the boy's head. 'You were very brave on the streets of New York when your siblings needed your help and you've even saved the life of a precocious young girl who sees you as her Knight in Shining Armor as she is your damsel in distress princess.'

"Mom." Vincent smiled.

'Of course, Vincent, I'm in your heart...' Mo's voice replied. 'I know you're scared, but you can't let fear overtake you.'

"You're right." Vincent said.

'I'll be in your heart~...' Mo sang as she remembered Kala's lullaby to Tarzan.

"Oh, I love that song," Vincent smiled. He soon took a step forward before slipping. "WHOA!" he yelped as he suddenly slipped down and yelled out while sliding down.

"Was it like a ride?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah, it kinda was," Vincent replied. "It reminded me of that tube that the Grinch used in the How the Grinch Stole Christmas movie to get to and from Whoville."

"Nice." Tony smiled.

Vincent hooted and hollered until he came to the end and landed elsewhere. He looked all around for any familiar faces. Of course, he did not find Christopher Robin. All he did find was a crystal cavern.

"Oooh...." Vincent stood up and looked all around. "These crystals are so pretty..." He soon felt a familiar paw. "Who is that...?" he asked nervously at first before he tried to keep calm. "Pooh Bear, is that you?" he then asked hopefully before he soon saw who it actually was. "Oh, Rabbit!"

"What happened?" Rabbit asked as he came beside the eight-year-old boy.

"Well, I was walking down the path and got the Element of Bravery--" Vincent said before they heard familiar screams coming from two different caves. "Oh, no!" he then gasped.

"Element of Bravery?" Rabbit asked curiously as he stayed right where he was. He soon saw Tigger, Owl, Piglet, and Eeyore all running towards them.

Vincent got out of the way only for Rabbit to be tackled like an unlucky football player with the ball on the field.

"Oh, come on, really?" Tony asked.

"For a bunny, Rabbit was quite unlucky..." Vincent commented.

"He sounds like the Trix rabbit." Megan giggled innocently.

"But did you really have to step out of the way?" Tony asked.

"I did what I had to do..." Vincent shrugged innocently.

Suddenly, there was beeping heard from Vincent's laptop and he opened it up to see it was a video call.

"Hello, it's me, Eloise~" Eloise greeted as she sat at her computer chair with an open window behind her with a view to the Eiffel Tower.

"Hi, Eloise!" The Fudo siblings and Felicity waved to their cousin.

"Are you in Paris?" Megan smiled.

"But of course, it's tres magnifique this time of year~" Eloise replied. "Also, someone came to visit."

"Hello, dears." Nanny poked her head in with a smile and wave.

"Hi, Nanny!" The Fudo cousins and Clark siblings smiled back to the English woman.

"Oh, it's hard to believe how much you've all grown, grown, grown." Nanny smiled back.

"What're you guys up to?" Eloise asked.

"I was just telling everyone about when I first met Winnie the Pooh." Vincent replied.

"Yay!" Eloise smiled.

"Oh, that sounds like a mawvelous story." Nanny agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt..." Eloise smiled sheepishly to Vincent. "You can continue if you'd like."

"Yeah, continue." Tony added.

"Okay, so anyway, we ran into the crystals..." Vincent then continued, this time with Nanny and Eloise.

"These crystals are like mirrors..." Vincent commented as Pooh walked behind some of them.

They all soon heard the growling again.

"There it is! There it is!" Rabbit pointed in alarm. 

"Oh, my..." Vincent gulped.

"It's the terribibolous skullasaurus I've ever seen!" Tigger cried out. "Not to mention the only one."

"What should we do?" Vincent asked.

"What else can we do but run?!" Rabbit yelped before he and the others soon began to run for their lives. 

Vincent had to agree as he soon ran. They all then began to run away, but the 'skullasarus' was actually just Pooh Bear behind the crystals and where he fell down another path. 

"Mom... Dad... Where are you?" Vincent pouted as he ran with the others in fear.

'We're always with you in your heart, Vincent, there's no need to be scared...' Mo's voice soothed. 

"That's good to know," Vincent smiled. He soon stopped running and looked around only to see that they weren't being chased at all. "What the?" He then asked out of confusion.

'You see what happens when you let your fears take over you?' Mo's voice asked.

"Yes, Mom..." Vincent replied. "But what scared us?" 

'What you thought was the skullasaurus.' Mo's voice said.

"I guess you think I'm being silly..." Vincent replied.

'Your imagination makes monsters seem real,' Mo soothed. 'They are, but there are none to worry about over there, this isn't Ms. Grimwood's school, or Monster High, or Monstropolis where the monsters under your bed and hiding in the closet live.' 

"Um, okay?" Vincent said, confused.

'Just don't be scared a lot, how do you think I felt?' Mo asked him. 'Before I met your father, I lived in a junkyard with dogs, I had to fight for my own food and protect myself against dangerous criminals.' 

"Wow," Vincent said. He noticed the others were gone and soon ran after them, but he soon slipped on a slippery surface that was like ice. "And down I go again." He then said.

He soon saw an edge where the others were and he yelled out, hoping he wouldn't fall and die and where luckily, he didn't.

"Man, that was close!" Vincent said with wide eyes.

"You can say that again." Rabbit gulped.

Vincent then helped Rabbit up since he was closer to the edge. "Wait, where's Pooh?" He asked.

There was soon a yelling heard, but no one could see who or where it came from.

"D-D-Did ya hear that?" Tigger whimpered. "The skullasaurus. It got Pooh!"

"Oh, my..." Vincent gulped.

"This is worse than I thought." Owl sounded concerned.

"I'm gonna miss that bear." Tigger frowned.

"Oh, Pooh..." Piglet moaned before hanging his head.

They soon heard a familiar growling sound.

"That sound is going to be the death of me!" Vincent cried out.

"Now, it sounds like the beastly creature is...." Rabbit said before gasping as he saw the entrance to the eye of the skull. "Up there, the eye of the skull."

"What ever will we do?!" Piglet yelped. 

"Well, we could get the kid outta there," Eeyore replied. "If anybody has any ideas how to get up there, that is."

"The map, what's it say?" Tigger asked as he gave both pieces to Rabbit.

Rabbit took the pieces and seemed stuck. "Oh, my; it's useless," he then sulked. "There's nothing in here about how to get up there."

"OWL?!" Vincent gaped at the owl since he had drawn the map. 

"I guess I didn't think about that." Owl shrugged.

"Oh, come on!" Vincent complained.

"Why, why, I'd have to figure it out all by myself," Rabbit stammered. "From scratch. I-I... Can I do that?"

"Yeah, can he do that?" Tigger asked the others.

"Yes, he can." Vincent said.

"I could try," Rabbit looked hopeful. "For Pooh." He soon began to think of something.

"You can do it, Rabbit," Vincent encouraged. "You're smarter than you think."

Rabbit soon saw something that might help. "I have it!" He then laughed in victory before coming up with a plan. "Tigger, you can bounce Piglet to that ledge up there. Oh, and, Piglet, you can toss that long viney thing to us down here, and we'll shimmy on up and rescue Christopher Robin together."

"That's genius!" Vincent smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say genius, but if you insist." Rabbit smirked smugly.

"Me?" Tigger whimpered nervously. " Make a bounce like that with a rickety old tail like this? Oh, contrariwise."

"I'm sure it's what Pooh would've wanted." Vincent encouraged.

"Y-You're right." Tigger said.

Vincent nodded back with a smile.

"I guess I could try," Tigger smiled back as he held his tail. "If it'll make Pooh happy."

'This is going to work.' Vincent thought to himself.

"It's, uh, a rather high place for a very small animal," Piglet said nervously at first. "But I'll be brave for Pooh Bear."

"Pooh would be really happy." Vincent smiled.

"This is very brilliant of you, dear boy." Owl smiled back to Vincent.

"Well, I'm just doing what Pooh would do." Vincent smiled bashfully.

Tigger soon put Piglet over his shoulders and got into position. "One for the money, two for the show, three because, uh, uh, it comes before four, and here we go!"

Vincent began to pray that this would work. Tigger bounced high in the air, but missed the vine. He then tried again and reached for the vine before he grabbed a hold of it while Piglet fell to the end of his tail.

This caused Vincent to gulp and even for Tony to gulp as this was now getting intense. Vincent was going to say more, but then had to stop.

"Why'd you stop?!" Tony yelped. "What happened?!"

"I'll be right back..." Vincent said before rushing to use the bathroom.

This caused everyone to anime fall. Eloise rolled her eyes as she waited in suspense herself.

"Oh, that couldn't have happened at a worse, worse, worse time." Nanny mumbled.

"You can say that again." Tony groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Eloise, what's new?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, I'm all right..." Eloise replied. "Sometimes I miss the Plaza though."

"And I guess they must miss you too." Estelle said.

"Do you think so?" Eloise wondered.

"Well, you always did such nice things for them..." Akito replied. "Especially that one year on Christmas when you gave presents for everybody, Aunt Darla got you that cartwheel hat with ear puffs from the Mediterranean, and Nanny got you that lovely necklace."

"True." Eloise smiled.

"Not to mention when Emily had her chick..." Estelle sighed. "That was such a wonderful Christmas."

"Paris looks so romantic..." Megan said to Eloise. "I'd love to visit someday."

"I agree." Eloise said.

Megan and Eloise then smiled to each other.

Soon enough, Vincent came back to the others and sat back down.

"Sorry about that..." Vincent chuckled. "Now, uh, where was I?"

"Piglet was now holding onto Tigger's tail." Tony reminded.

"Ah, yes... That..." Vincent remembered. "So, anyway..."

Tigger soon climbed up over a ledge as Piglet held on tightly to his tail. Vincent started to bite on his nails nervously. Tigger saw Piglet struggling and soon lifted up his tail to help him over the ledge and where it worked.

"Phew!" Vincent breathed in relief.

Piglet smiled once he opened his eyes and saw that he was on safer ground and where he now had to get the vine. Piglet balanced across the branch and tried not to look down as he went to get the vine. He soon fell to the edge, but grasped onto the vine and everyone looked very nervous for him especially when he looked to see a long and unpleasant way down.

"Don't look down!" Vincent called out.

Piglet soon scrunched up slightly and his ears covered his eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Vincent said.

Piglet soon tried to pull himself together as he seemed quite literally stuck and frozen with fear. 

"You can do it!" Vincent called out.

Piglet then tried not to look down as he pushed the vine down from the branch for the others down below. He then accidentally slid down from it, but at least he didn't fall into the bottomless pit. 

"Whew!" Vincent sighed.

Rabbit then picked up Piglet as there was a distant screaming heard.

"You know, for a moment, I almost thought I could hear Pooh Bear cheering us on." Piglet said to the others. 

"Same here." Vincent said.

Rabbit didn't say anything, but just gave a small and supportive smile toward both Piglet and Vincent. They soon started to climb. Vincent gulped as he soon climbed up, trying not to look down. He soon stayed calm.

Once Tigger reached the top, he helped the others up over the ledge. 

"Whew." Vincent sighed.

"Glad you're okay, Vincey Boy." Tigger said to Vincent.

Eeyore was the last one to go up and he soon flattened the others once he was brought back up. There was soon sounds from the other side with a creepy shadow accompanying it. Vincent soon went in front of the others and stood protectively. The others shivered nervously as they were scared of the shadow. The shadow seemed eerie and creepy, but soon enough, it formed into a friendly form and wasn't scary at all.

"Christopher Robin?" Vincent asked in surprise. 

And where soon enough, the boy was shown. The others were of course very excited and happy to see that Christopher Robin was alive and well.

"Thank goodness." Vincent sighed.

"You made it!" Tigger jumped for joy.

"Oh, how clever of you!" Rabbit smiled, shaking Christopher Robin's hand.

"We're so very glad to see you!" Piglet beamed as he ran over and jumped onto Christopher Robin.

"Hello..." Eeyore replied. 

"How did you escape the skullasaurus?" Vincent asked.

"Skull-A-What...?" Christopher Robin replied out of confusion. "Where have you guys been? I've been searching everywhere for you!" 

"We've been looking for you." Vincent said.

"But on the way, I found something else," Piglet smiled proudly. "That I'm brave enough!"

"I'm strong enough!" Tigger added as he bounced on his tail and then accidentally crashed. 

"And Rabbit learned something too." Owl said.

"You did?" Christopher Robin smiled to Rabbit.

"Yes," Rabbit smiled back. "I found I'm smart enough!"

"And we finally found you." Vincent smiled.

"Pretty smart, huh?" Rabbit added.

"So, was he impressed?" Tony asked.

"Very much so," Vincent replied. "And I learned how to test my bravery that I had to earn from early childhood back in New York City."

"By the way, Christopher Robin, how did you escape?" Vincent asked him.

"Escape?" Christopher Robin asked.

"Yes, we saw your note that you were in Skull." Owl replied.

Christopher Robin giggled. "Not Skull, School!"

"I knew it!" Vincent smiled.

"School?" The others asked out of confusion.

"Yes, every Autumn, I must go to school," Christopher Robin explained. "I'll be gone most of the day, but I'll be back to play after 3:00. I'm sorry, guys, but Mum says I have to go to school to learn, there's no need to worry about me. Didn't Pooh Bear get my note with the honey I sent him before I left in the morning?"

"He sure did and got honey all over it," Vincent said. "Wait, how long have you been in school?"

"Since yesterday," Christopher Robin replied. "I came by after school yesterday, but no one was around... I tried to look all over, but no one was there, I then decided to explore after school today to find you all."

"Whew," Vincent sighed. "Do you have any idea what we have been through?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would lead to all this trouble..." Christopher Robin. "Um, where is Pooh Bear anyway?"

"I think he might be somewhere in this cavern." Vincent said.

"Well, we better go help him." Christopher Robin suggested.

"Agreed." Owl nodded.

Christopher Robin went inside with them to find Pooh and help him.

"How are we gonna lure him out?" Vincent wondered. He soon knew the perfect bait and where so did Christopher Robin. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he then asked the brunette boy.

"Yep." Christopher Robin smiled.

The two boys nodded together and collected some rope and had a giant pot filled with a bottomless supply of honey for the silly old bear. Now they just had to find him.

"If my brother Akito were here, this would be much easier..." Vincent grunted as they moved the large honey pot.

They soon heard Pooh's voice.

"He's down there!" Christopher Robin pointed out.

"Time to send down the pot." Vincent said.

Christopher Robin nodded and he and Vincent then lowered the pot to help Pooh out of his trapping.

"Down it goes." Vincent said.

Luckily and they knew that Pooh would take the honey and would be brought out to safety and where they were right as Pooh went into the pot. Christopher Robin and Vincent then pulled the pot up as Pooh took the bait.

Pooh was stuck in the pot as they pulled it up and there were satisfied moans heard on the inside as he was stuck head first while eating the irresistible honey.

"Shall we knock?" Vincent asked.

Christopher Robin nodded as he went ahead and did just that.

"Hmm....?" Pooh asked before he went to get himself unstuck.

After a while, he finally got unstuck.

"Pooh, look who's here!" Vincent beamed as he stood beside Christopher Robin.

"Christopher Robin." Pooh smiled.

The two then shared a hug together.

Soon enough, they all exited the skull-shaped rock. 

'I'm so proud of you, Vincent.' Mo's voice said to her elder son.

Vincent smiled as he made his mother proud. There was a glowing green around Vincent and he seemed to earn a special mark on his shirt which resembled the Element of Bravery.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Wasn't that a fun adventure, Vincent?" Flurry Heart beamed as she appeared out of nowhere. "See? Winnie the Pooh's not so bad!"

"I guess I never thought that he'd have such an amazing adventure." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, yes, it was a grand adventure indeed!" Flurry Heart agreed. "Are you ready to go back home now?"

"Go back home?" Vincent frowned. "But I don't wanna go home..."

"Don't worry, Vincent, you can come back to the Hundred Acre Wood soon, I promise," Flurry Heart smiled. "Just as long as you have that medallion."

Vincent looked down and realized he was wearing the medallion around his neck all this time before Flurry Heart made him disappear in a beam of light to be back to where Akito, Estelle, Junior, and Rosie were as the story was coming to an end. 'I'm back.' he thought to himself with a smile.

"The End." Rosie then said as she closed her storybook entitled the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

"That was a lovely story." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah... That wasn't so bad." Akito had to admit.

"It was a wonderful thing!" Vincent beamed as he seemed to enjoy it much more than his younger twin siblings.

"Whoa! Sounds like someone really enjoyed the story after all." Rosie smiled.

"See? Stories are fun for everyone, not just babies." Junior added in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, we get it now." Vincent yawned.

Akito and Estelle soon yawned back.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed." Rosie decided.

"Looks that way." Junior smiled.

The Fudo siblings yawned with small pouts about going to sleep, but it was late for them and that was a fun enough story.

"The End." Vincent concluded.

"Wow... That was a great story!" Megan beamed.

"Yeah, it was really cool, I just wish we could've been there." Marc added.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

The others then smirked to Tony.

"What?" Tony asked. "I can like a story too you know..." 

"I absolutely love a good story." Eloise smiled.

"And where that was not the only time I visited them." Vincent smiled.

"There's more?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yes, but I think those will be saved for another time..." Vincent smirked.

"Come on, you gotta tell us more!" Tony begged. "I promise I'll never make fun of you guys again!"

"I promise that there will be more stories." Vincent said.

"Great." Tony smiled.

It was soon dinner time for everybody and Eloise was going to her new school in Paris.

The End


End file.
